Normani-Ally Relationship
'''Normally is the name of the relationship of Ally Brooke and Normani Kordei. This mashes the names with Normani (Norma/ni) and Ally (A/'lly)'.' Trivia *Normani and Ally got the least solos of the girls on The X Factor. *Both of them auditioned for The X Factor in Austin, Texas. *They both live in Texas. *They were holding hands in their performance of Skyscraper. *Normally is actually a real word, meaning "in a normal or regular way." *They take pictures together a lot. *They're the two oldest Fifth Harmony members. * They are the only members who use their middle name as stage name, unlike Lauren, Dinah and Camila who use Jauregui, Hansen and Cabello. Normani and Ally use Kordei and Brooke although their last names are Hamilton and Hernandez. *"''You are so hip and fabulous and I'm so happy that you're my sistah from another mistah!!! So blessed to have you in my life MoniBear Love you girly!!!" - Ally on Normani *"I LOVE ALLY ��" ''- '''Normani on Ally' *'"'My ManiBear has the funniest reactions �� that's why I love her��" - '''Ally on Normani' *They went to church together on Easter. (April 20, 2014) *"''My Mani bear....what can I say? Let me start off by saying Happy Birthday! You are now officially an adult. Feels cool huh? You are by far one of the most gorgeous, funny, craziest, silliest...pretty much one of the best people ever. I am so blessed to know you and be in this whole experience with you. We've been through a lot together, and we will continue to be a team through this journey. I am always here to protect you and always here when you need me. I love you Mani Bear! From when your crazy butt calls me "mommy" to when you call me "sis". Always here. I love you! God bless you and I hope you have the best birthday. You deserve it ��" - Ally on Normani *"to the brightest & hottest ray of sunshine that I know �� the bond that we share is something that I'll truly treasure for a lifetime . I honestly don't know how'd I would make it without . no matter what the situation is you're always there to lift me up and be my rock . I thank you for being my outlet and the person that I can truly talk to about ANYTHING and fully trust in . I love how we can look at each other's faces and immediately recognize what the other is thinking . I appreciate you climbing in my bunk with me & making sure that I am okay when ever I feel homesick . I'm especially grateful that we share the same love for God ���� he really took his time with you sis . you are the biggest blessing . I'm so lucky that I have someone who understands my love for TEXAS BBQ , James Avery , rodeos & chorizo N beans �� TEXAS PRIDEEEEEEEEE GAME TOO STRONG ✊ i love you so muchh & I admire the women that you've become HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAAAAAAAY ��‼️�������� forever Angie & Lola �� here goes my outro song . . BIDI BIDI BOM BOM �� @allybrookeofficial'" - '''Normani on Ally' *"#HappyBirthdayNormani MY MANIBEAR YOURE 19!! YAYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I love you so much. I'm so thankful that you are in my life. My Texas buddy!! I have so much fun with you and I love our friendship. We've been through so much together. I think you are hilarious, so talented and your body �������������������� Stop being so gorgeous! Save some for the rest of us DANG!!! Lol. My mani I love you so much and will always be here for you ok? �� Keep on being fierce and fabulous and struttin' what your mama gave ya! I hope you enjoy your cupcakes, but don't forget to save me one hahahaaa. Also I hope you can go to Paris soon hehe :) Muah have the best birthday ever!!!!!! God bless you girlfriend! I love you!" - '''Ally on Normani' *"You may be tiny but your soul, spirit & charisma is one that could light up and fill the whole universe. I can’t think of any other word but sunshine that is equivalent enough to represent the way that I see you. You are sincerely the light that has the ability to peak through any darkness. I’m grateful to have you in my life more than I can say. I find it admirable that even when you’re at your lowest point you find a moment to smile. I love that you never allow anyone to steal your joy or decrease your hope. I really pray that you realize how extremely magical you are and how thankful I am to have someone who shares a strong faith in God just as I do. I know that he is smiling down on you and must be so proud. I’m certain that you are one of a kind, no question about it. I can’t do anything but smile from ear to ear every time I hear the girls say you’re my biggest fan. I thank you for lifting me up and being there to encourage me even when times are hard. I know for a fact that I can count on you to make a bad time feel like the best. I love you so much and I give praise to THE MOST HIGH that we are able to encounter this beautiful yet wild journey together. I wouldn’t trade you for the world. I can’t imagine life without hearing you talk about Waffle House every 30 min while being on tour and how you could really go for a bacon, egg & cheese sandwich lol. I’m blessed to have you sunshine ☀️ ✨ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! #22 “I may not be the biggest but I’m the baddest” words by @allybrookeofficial" - Normani on Ally Gallery ally normani.jpg tumblr_mcz87lW6qg1rj0k2xo1_r1_400.jpg tumblr_md16ip6JFC1rjjp7uo1_400.jpg Normally.png Normally2.png Normallypose.png BBFU2I CYAAIkvR.jpg 45df3d84634a11e28ed022000a1fbc58 7.jpg BBHNVp6CcAAc5Iy.jpg B68d8c60637811e2a8e322000a9f13d9 7.jpg 6df5c000636711e2984822000a1f9707 7.jpg 6d9d5892636811e2b44322000a1f92df 7.jpg 08-rehearsal-224-1320x744-650x380.jpg 15-rehearsals-225-1320x744-650x380.jpg Tumblr michygRYEb1rm75bio1 1280.png Tumblr mjb7kxWtgL1rm75bio1 1280.png Tumblr mjmewnKLPz1rm75bio1 1280.jpg 468185173734725154 230586028.jpg Tumblr mloqcvUupu1rm75bio1 1280.png Tumblr mlfclsRBAh1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mldcahnsoD1rm75bio1 1280.jpg BiOoodHIMAAz8Cu.jpg ca812172bc6a11e382ad0002c954a96e_8.jpg BlsGhedCAAA7U-K.jpg BlsHQaTCEAAGbe-.jpg BmvmJAFIQAEbRyA.jpg BmvM-5SIcAAHp5J.jpg BmvMGGvIcAAKiT-.jpg Tumblr n536op9RTR1qbjlmyo3 250.gif BnTFnhgCcAIRP3s.jpg 10296742_246781352191776_947191086_n.jpg 10426722 548161575295292 2989838848211835062 n.jpg 10422963 548161631961953 5605017716192676259 n.jpg 10372629 547903561987760 4715513911658622346 n.jpg Normally-09.jpg Normally-02.jpg 11275390_1615621852025693_2092696934_n.jpg Tumblr nsbuh8MC4K1u3nuj2o1 500.gif Tumblr nrsacmojmM1tl1hfwo1 500.png Tumblr nrns3i9psn1ribs9eo1 500.png Tumblr nrcoir42j61s26gy6o3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nnci2gbG1y1rj87dao1 500.png Tumblr nljpo22xDq1rj87dao1 500.png Tumblr nl8ejeaHg91rj87dao1 500.png Tumblr njf3ypYmwC1rmhua8o1 500.jpg Tumblr ng8dorzmkf1rj87dao1 500.png Category:Pairings Category:Ally Brooke Category:Normani Kordei